Wrath Of The Pantha
by phantomgirl259
Summary: What happens when a new Beast appers in Oceans Bluff, the Rangers will have to be at their best
1. Pantha

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in Ocean Bluff, people were chatting, shopping and just having fun. However, not to far away the evil Dai Shi was plotting to destroy the Power Ranger. "Camille!"He shouted and his favorite hench man apperred out of thin air in front of him."Yes Dai Shi?"She bowed waiting to recieve her orders."Where is that rotten furball?!"He bellowed."S-She should be here soon my Lord."Camille stuttered at the tone in Dai Shi's voice. Suddenly the black doors to Dai Shi's throne room brust open and a woman dressed in black silk appered at the door. She had golded cat eyes and jet black hair with leopard spots laced into it."Greetings Dai Shi."She bowed."Pantha, your late."He scowled at the woman."A thounsand apoliges my Lord, I had to slit a few throwts to make it here."She smiled."Your reputaion presids you, even to this temple."Camilla said. Pantha is a witch with crazy spells and experements, they say she can turn a Human into a Beast!"So I've heard my lady."With that she turned to Dai Shi."What are your orders?"She asked, Dai Shi gave her a wicked smile."Your gonna turn a Power Ranger into a Beast."

* * *

><p>Back in Ocean Bluff the Power Rangers were at JKP doing their normal chores. Casey was flipping the pizza, Lily was adding the topping and Theo was taking people's orders. Suddenly the censor went off, alerting the Power Rangers."Lets go!"Casey said and the ran to the monoters."Looks like Camille is causing trouble in town."RJ said as Camille was shown on the screen scaring people to death."On it!"Lily shouted and they raced towards the action.<p>

* * *

><p>When the Rangers arrived to see Camille and her soldiers getting ready to fight."Bring it on."Theo challenged."ATTACK!"Camille shouted and the soldiers charged forward. As the battle raged on Pantha watched from an ally waiting for one of the Rangers to come close enought. She suddenly notcied the Red Ranger fell near her feet, with Camille distracting the other Rangers Pantha took out a white cloth from her bag and smothered it into the Red Rangers face."Who a..are y..o..u..?"He asked a little drowsy until he fell into a deep sleep. Pantha raised the Red Ranger onto her shoulders."We have what we need!"She called to the lizard, unfortunatly she also got the attenction of the other Power Rangers."LET HIM GO!"The Blue Ranger spat in a venomnous tone."I don't think so."Pantha smiled and through a smoke bomb to the ground. The Rangers ran into the smoke only to find they were gone."No!"Lily cried as she sunk sto the ground, Theo just hung his head in sorrow...<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Writers Notes: This is my first Power Rangers story so I hope you enjoy. Plz Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Tigerclaw

**Chapter 2**

When Casey woke up he saw that he was still in his Ranger uniform, strapped to the bars of a cage hanging above a pit of glowing red goo and had a serious hangover."Morning Red Ranger."A voice laughed from the ground, he looked down to see Panta mixing some liquds in a glass jug."LET ME GO!"He screamed and tried to break the shackles but to no avail."Don't bother, those shackles a magic you will never be able to break them."She smiled. Suddenly Dai Shi and Camille entered the room."Pantha is it ready?"The evil Lord asked the woman."Indeed my Lord, the Tiger DNA is ready."Pantha smiled and poured the liquds in the goo."No! You woul-"Casey paniced as another shackle appered across his mouth, preventing him from speaking."Make sure he is sercure."Dai Shi ordered as his soldiers prepared to drop him in the goo."MHHHHHHH!"The Ranger stuggled even more but the shackles wouldn't buge."1, 2, 3!"Pantha counted and on three the soldiers let go of the chains, causing the cage to fall into the pit."AHHHHHHHHH!"Casey screamed just before he hit the pit. A few seconds pasted and the cage was tossed out the pit and right next to Dai Shi, dripping goo. Suddenly a black hand with red claws stuck out the goo and grab the side of the pit, soon the rest of the body followed. Casey's colours were reversed so what was red was black and what was black was now red, even his eyes were red. "My Lord and Lady meet Tigerclaw!"Pantha laughed as her creation began to stand.

* * *

><p>Back at JKP the Rangers were broken, Theo was standing in a dark corner turning from the others, Lily was sat on the ground crying into her knees and RJ was sat in his chair in thought."What are they gonna do with him?"Theo asked his master. But before he could answer the censor alerted the Rangers to their next misson."You'd better go."RJ said sadly, and with that the Rangers left.<p>

* * *

><p>When the Rangers arrived they saw Camille and Pantha trashing the town."HEY!"Theo called in anger, the two Beasts turned to the Rangers with smirks on their faces."WHERE'S CASEY?!"He bellowed, Pantha just laughed."You might not want him back now."She laughed, before the Rangers could say another word something ran stright passed them, knocking them off their feet."What was that?"Lily asked as she stood up, the two Rangers looked back at Camilla and Pantha to see Casey...sorta."Casey?"Lily asked in disbelief. "What have they done to you?"She cracked as tears threatened to spill."Rangers meet Tigerclaw..."<p> 


	3. Battle

**Chapter 3**

Lily couldn't believe her eyes, the person she had wanted to protect, who she viewed as a little brother, had been turned into a horrid monster. Theo was as shocked as Lily was, his trusted friend was now on the side of evil."Casey..."Lily whimpered."Don't bother Yellow Ranger I've wiped away his humanity, he has the mind of a savage tiger ready to strike."Pantha smirked, even though see couldn't see their faces she could tell the Blue Ranger was giving her a death stare."YOUR A MONSTER!"Theo screamed and charged at the witch, but Tigerclaw pounced ontop of him snarling."CASEY PLEASE STOP!"Lily begged, the Beast looked at her and got off Theo, stalking towards her in a crouch movement "Please, come back."She pleaded, Tigerclaw started to sniff her hand, Theo started to get up, but Tigerclaw's snarling stop he moving anymore. Suddenly a bolt of electrity struck Tigerclaw in the back."DO AS I SAY AND DESTROY THEM!"Pantha orded. The tiger raised his head and snarled at the Yellow Ranger."Casey please don't do this."Lily begged as she started to back away, luckly Theo got up and grabbed Tigerclaw by the waist. Tigerclaw started snarling, roaring and clawing at Theo, trying to break free.

* * *

><p>As the Rangers continued to sturgle Camille was stared to get impatient."Why wouldn't he attack her?"She asked Pantha."He still has a few specks of his humanity, so he felt that he knew her from somewhere."Pantha explained as she watched the fight."But why did he attack the Blue Ranger before?"Camille asked again."Proberly because Blue went to attack, and Tigerclaw must protect and obey his masters."Pantha smiled, but that smile faded as the Rangers finally managed to over power Tigerclaw."No!"She shouted in disbelief and shot a bolt of electricity at the Rangers."Tigerclaw retreat!"Pantha ordered and she and Camille ran for the hills, Tigerclaw not far behind.<p>

* * *

><p>"And then they were gone."Theo finished as they explained everything to RJ."Intresting."The Wolf master muttered."Why didn't he attack me stright away?"Lily asked."I have no idea."Rj admitted."It was so weird, he acted like a tiger in a man's body."Theo said as he thought about how Tigerclaw behaved."Then we'll to catch him."RJ smiled and walked over to a leaver."If we do where are we gonna keep him?"Theo asked, RJ just smiled and pulled the leaver to have a giant sliver cage apper, it was about half thec size of the room and had loads of soft hay covering the floor of the cage."Woah..."The to Rangers breathed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your Beast has failed me Pantha!"Dai Shi shouted from his throne as Pantha coward before him, Tigerclaw sat hunched in a corner ready to protect his matser if needed."I'm sorry my lord, Tigerclaw's humanity over powered his savaged insticts but I have a way of stopping that."She smiled."Do tell."Dai Shi said, eager at what she had to say."I've studied how Humans lock their animals in cages with no food to make them more savage, and that is what I shall do with Tigerclaw."She smirked and motioned Tigerclaw to come forward."Very well then, GAURDS!"Dai Shi bellowed and the two gaurds at the door came forward."Take this animal to our most strongest prison cell and keep him there until I say other wise, no food until then."The soldiers bowed and attached a leash to Tigerclaw's new collor, and dragged him away...<p> 


	4. Starved

**Chapter 4**

They had been searching for Tigerclaw for three days but couldn't find a trace."Anything Lily?"Theo asked."No..."Lily sighed in defeat."Hey don't give up yet we will find him."He reasured his troubled friend. "I know."She smiled and went back to searching."What are we gonna do with him when we catch him?"Lily asked."I don't know."Theo sighed.

* * *

><p>At Dai Shi's temple Tigerclaw lay in the corner of his cell trying to ignore his hunger."What do you think Pantha?"Dai Shi asked as they appered at the cell door, Tigerclaw's head shot up and he ran to the door."I think he's savage enough."Pantha smiled and a gaurd opened the door only for Tigerclaw to tear him to shreads, next he turned towards Pantha, Dai Shi and Camille. Pantha and Dai Shi stood their ground while Camille coward behind Dai Shi, Tigerclaw charged at the Lion master only to be punched in the head. "He has indeed become more deadly."Camille whimpered as Tigerclaw began to calm down."Indeed he has, take him to destroy the Rangers."Dai Shi orded. Pantha bowed and left the tempel with Tigerclaw not far behind, snarling at Dai Shi as he passed.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours had passed but still no sign of Tigerclaw."I think we should call it a day Lily."Theo said to his friend."Alright."Lily sighed, suddenly a wicked laugh caught their attention. "Well, well look what the cat dragged in."Pantha laughed."And here's the cat."She smirked as Tigerclaw appered by her side."CASEY!"The two Rangers gasped."Rip them to shreads."Pantha ordered and left. Tigerclaw jumped down to their level and prepared to strike."Casey look at me, I know deep down you don't wanna hurt us."Lily tried to calm the Tiger down but his hunger drowned out her attempts."It's no use Lily, we'll have to use force." Theo said and readied his weapon. Tigerclaw saw that the Blue Ranger had accepted to challenged and charged at the Ranger."THEO STOP!"Lily begged back it was no use the two fought until one was left standing. Theo tried to dodge Tigerclaw's swiping claws best he could but the Beast was just to fast, finally Theo fell to the ground tired; Tiger claw raised his red claws and prepared to strike, only to get hit in the head to Lily's bow staff and knocked out cold."Are you ok?"She asked as she helped THeo to his feet."Yeah now to get him back to RJ."Theo said and to hold of Tigerclaw's arms while Lily grabbed he legs...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hope you all enjoy this story. If so plz READ AND REVIEW!<span>**


	5. Caged

**Chapter 5**

**_(Tigerclaw's P.O.V)_**

When I woke up Isaw that I was inside another cage but this time it was much bigger than the other and Iwas sleeping on something soft and warm."Do you think he'll eat it?"I heard Blue say from the far end of my cage. I didn't like him, he tried to hurt me and my Master."I hope so Theo, it looks like they've been starving him."Yellow said sadly. She was nice to me, unlike Master and Blue."Well I've got a pizza place to run, so one of you will have to stay here and keep an eye on him while the other helps me."Another man said, I could hear footsteps walking away from the cage."You sure you'll be alright?"Blue asked."Yes, now go."Yellow laughed and I heared another pair of footsteps walk away. "Morning Tigerclaw."Yellow whispered as I slowly lifted my head."There's some meat there for you."She said in a soft voice. I looked over to see a **HUGE** chunk of meat near me, my instince got the better of me and I charged at the meat before gobberling it down."Better?"Yellow asked with a sweet smile. I just looked at her face for a while before slowly crawling over to her. She raised her hand and gentle placed it on my head. It was the softest touch I had felt in a long time and all I wanted to do was stay there forever. My world became foggy as I felt more warmth from the hand...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>(Lily's P.O.V)<span>**_

When Tigerclaw fanilly feel asleep a slowly stroked his head, I listened very carefully to hear if he was purring, which he was."Careful Lily."A stren voice said behind me, I turned my head to see Theo standing in the doorway."He's not dangerous."I sighed."Yes he is. RJ needs you in the kitchen."He scowled as he made his way over to us."Alright."I sighed sadly and walked towards the door."Try and be nice."I smiled before leaving...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>(Theo's P.O.V)<span>**_

As soon as Lily left I grabbed the bars of the cage and started to rattle them, hard."Grrrrr!"I hearded and looked down to see Tigerclaw snarling at me angerly."Shut up."I snapped, even though he was my friend deep down he was still and monster now so we need to show him who's top dog. "GRRRRR!" He snarled louder and got into a crouch postion."You can't even get me."I smirked, but that smile was soon wacked clean off my face. Tigerclaw swuped his claws across my cheek."WHY YOU LITTLE-!"Suddenly I heard Lily enter th room."What happened."She asked and ran over to me, placing a hand on my sore cheek."Nothing, just got a bit snappy."I said and went to wash my cut...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Normal P.O.V)<span>_**

When Theo left the room Lily turned to Tigerclaw."Why'd you do that to him?"She snapped."Grrr."He growled lowly and crawled over to the far corner of his cage before lying back down."Fine be like that!"She shouted and walked away. Tigerclaw didn't mean to make Lily angry he just was... jealous...


	6. Escape

**Chapter 6**

The next day Theo managed to convice RJ that Tigerclaw was to dangerous and so, was put on a leash."GRRRR!" He snarled, trying to snap the chain. "Tigerclaw stop!"Lily orded, the Beast looked at the Ranger for a while before turning his back to her."I know that you don't like it but until you get your act together then the others think your now to dangerous."She sighed sadly before lifting a flap up off the bars, placing some fresh meat inside the cage. When the scent of the meat reached Tigerclaw's nose he walked slowly over it, only to be stopped by the chain. "I'm sorry but that's as far as I can go."She said sadly. She looked over to the cage door.'I can't let him starve."A voice in the back of her head whispered while another screamed. 'Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!'She looked back at Tigerclaw, studying him carefully. Slowly, she walked over to the cage door and it created open. Tigerclaw sharply turned his head towards her before backing up to the other side of his cage."It's alright." She soothed and pushed the dish of meat over to him. Tigerclaw grabbed the meat and Wolfe's it down GET OUT OF THERE!" A voice screamed behind her. Lily turned around to see Theo running towards the cage door."Theo stop!" She begged but it was to late, he was already inside the cage and grabbed her arm!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Tigerclaw's P.O.V)<strong>_ I couldn't believe it! Blue was trying to hurt Yellow and take her away, not on my watch! I charged at him back the cursed chain held me back but I could' t let him hurt her, so I pulled and pulled... until the chain came clean off the wall! I charged at Blue but they both ducked out the way and I went flying out the cage, this was my chance, I bolted to the Windows and smashed through them,hitting the ground below, good thing a cat always lands on his feet. Before the Rangers could get me back in that cage I ran and ran as far away a possible...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Writer's Notes: Here's chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed it and remember READ &amp; REVIEW!<span>**


End file.
